1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a plug detecting apparatus and the method thereof, and more particularly to an audio/video plug detecting apparatus and the method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continual renovation in science and technology, various audio/video apparatuses are developed to satisfy consumers' needs in their work or entertainment. Examples of audio/video apparatus are the DVD player, VCD player, digital camera, digital video recorder, CD player or MP3 player.
For example, some of the digital cameras have an audio/video output jack for outputting images and sounds. After an audio/video plug coupled to an external TV has been loaded into the jack of the digital camera, the photos or video stored in the digital camera can be displayed on the external TV for the convenience of the user's viewing.
For example, the CD player has an audio output jack for outputting audio signals through a left sound channel or a right sound channel. An external speaker or headset receives the audio signals via an audio plug coupled to the jack of the CD player. The above examples show that the output specifications for the jacks used in various audio/video apparatuses are different.
FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B are schematic diagrams of an audio/video plug. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of a three-sectional plug. Three-sectional plug 10 includes two contact sections 11 and 13 disposed at the front end of the plug and a contact section 15 disposed at the rear end of the plug, wherein the contact sections are separated by isolation sections 12 and 14. While the three-sectional plug 10 is used in the CD player, the three contact sections 11, 13 and 15 are for receiving the left sound channel signals and the right sound channel signals and for grounding, respectively. While the three-sectional plug 10 is used in the digital camera, the three contact sections 11, 13, 15 are probably arranged for receiving a single sound channel signal and a video signal and for grounding, respectively.
FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram of a four-sectional plug. Four-sectional plug 20 includes contact sections 21 and 23 disposed at the front end of the plug and contact sections 25 and 27 disposed at the rear end of the plug, wherein the contact sections are separated by isolation sections 22, 24 and 26. While the four-sectional plug 20 is used in the digital camera, the contact sections 21, 23, 25 and 27 are probably arranged for receiving left sound channel signals, right sound channel signals, and video signals and for grounding, respectively, or arranged in other ways.
However, users may easily get confused which audio/video apparatus should use which plug. As disclosed above, audio/video apparatuses of various kinds require plugs of various sections, and the definitions of contact sections are different from one plug to another. Consequently, the plug of one audio/video apparatus cannot be used in another audio/video apparatus. Since a user may have more than one audio/video apparatus, the large variety of plugs are quite confusing and are difficult to be replaced if misplaced.